The Boy from Suna
by devilbaby1
Summary: Hinata has to juggle hospital voluenteer work and her family. now let's throw romance and Gaara into the mix!


Gaara takes the stage!

I walked away from the hospital and waved shyly at Sakura, "remember Hinata that tomorrow is my shift, have fun!" she yelled to me, I nodded and waved again once more. I turned around and headed toward the Hyuga mansion and paused as I saw a red head with a huge gourd ignoring six girls, fan girls no doubt about that. I watched him growl something then he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, as he was leaving I noticed something black fall from his pocket. I walked to the spot he disappeared as the girls left, I picked up a wallet but one I never seen before, I flicked it open and realized that it was a Suna wallet, I opened it wider and noticed a leaf pass, "Suna no Gaara" I whispered then felt so foolish, I was digging in another's belongings. I looked around "Bakugan!" I shouted and looked around and saw Gaara sleeping on the Hokage monument. I used my chakra to run up to the monument and I saw Gaara with his huge gourd by his side, I laid the wallet by his head then withdrew my hand and screamed out in shock as I realized that sand was curling around my wrist, Gaara's piercing blue-green eyes looked into my pale lavender eyes, I looked at him in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, I w-was just returning y-your wallet. M-my apologizes t-that I woke y-you up." I stuttered, he sat up and looked at me with more intensity than before, "I wasn't sleeping, I was simply listening." He said his voice made me feel like a child. I blushed then tugged on my wrist again, "C-can you release m-me?" I asked, he blinked slowly then the sand fell from my wrist and I pulled it to my chest and watched Gaara, "I'm Gaara, and you are?" "H-Hinata H-Hyuga." I mumbled and blushed as he leaned closer to me, "I'm here on a mission." "w-what m-mission?" I asked in a daze. "I'm…here for a mate, she will bare me many pups." He said, I pulled away a bit nervous, "uh…t-that's great um…w-whose the l-lucky g-girl?" "…you." "N-Nani?!" I sputtered; he smirked then touched my cheek, "you're going to be my mate." He stated and kissed me, I was shocked and just sat there allowing him to kiss me, and I blinked then blushed beet red in embarrassment, he pulled away and looked me deep in the eye, "_mine_" he stated and kissed me again, his lips were demanding and I returned the kiss melting into him, I blinked as I realized that a) we stopped kissing, b) Naruto was grinning at us a few feet away. I looked down in horror; I always had a crush on Naruto but he always ignored me and last month I confessed to him and he rejected me…it still hurt for Naruto was my first love. Gaara glared at Naruto and looked back at me and sighed, he stood and pulled on his gourd and offered me his hand I slipped my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet, blocking me from Naruto's view. I expected him to move away from Naruto but he pulled me off the cliff, in my panic I latched onto Gaara, he released a low laugh, then we landed on the ground. I looked up surprised we weren't anywhere near the monument now, we transported with Gaara's sand, I looked around and smiled nervously at Gaara, he kissed me slowly and nibbled on my neck, "I-I should g-go home s-soon." I said too embarrassed to say anything else. Gaara pulled away and slipped his hand into mine and cocked his head to the side signaling for me to lead him to my home, I blushed but complied. I paused in front of the manor's gate then Gaara released my hand and disappeared, I frowned a bit disappointed, then I entered the manor and entered the house, Father glared at me "you're late." He stated, I bowed "I-I had t-to w-wait u-until s-someone t-to c-cover m-my s-shift." I lied and Father believed me and waved me away, I ran to my room with a speeding heart then I slumped against my door in relief that I was home in my room far away from father's prying eyes, "he shouldn't talk to my mate that way." Came an angry statement, I leapt into the air with a strangled cry, I placed a hand on my heart to settle it, "w-what a-are y-you d-doing in my r-room!?" I hissed in a whisper, Gaara came into the moonlight that came from my window and flicked my room light on looking so amused, "Hinata? Why'd did you scream?" asked Hanabi as she knocked on my door, I looked at the door then at Gaara "S-sorry Hanabi, I-I stubbed m-my t-toe." "Hinata you're so clumsy." "G-Gomen…" I said feeling bad for lying to father and Hanabi. I heard Hanabi walk away then I looked to see Gaara lying on my bed like he lived here, he noticed me watching him and smirked, "Hinata, come here." He said without thinking I walked to his side. He wrapped his hand around my arm and pulled me closer to him and his lips touched mine, I opened my mouth and kissed him back, he tugged me gently onto the bed and he placed a hand on my hip and deepened the kiss and I moaned and I felt his lips tug into a smirk, he rolled over until he was on top of me and I placed my hands on his chest feeling light headed. Gaara slipped his tongue into my mouth swiping his appendage around my mouth and I slipped one of my legs in-between his, growled and tightened his hold on my waist. I sighed in bliss and kissed his neck as he tugged off his shirt, nothing seemed to register in my mind except that I wanted him, I _needed_ him and I was positive he too needed me. he tugged off my shirt and slipped off my pants and I arched my back trying to get closer to him, he moaned into my ear as he shimmed off his pants then he started rubbing against me as he tugged a bit on my panty I wiggled and kissed him again and he opened his mouth as he unclipped my bra I slid my hands around his back then pulled on his underwear and he moaned and threw it off and our bodies met without any clothes just skin, he started thrusting against me then he paused outside my opening, "this is going to hurt lover." He said hoarsely into my ear, I smiled at him and he grinned and pushed in, I hissed in pain and latched on to him making him growling frustration, he pinned my hands over my head and with me restrained he started thrusting in and out faster and harder. I was nothing but moans and agreements; I closed my eyes against the flood of bliss, "look at me." Gaara growled and I forced my eyes open to watch him looming over me as he moved in and out, fighting the urge to close my eyes and move with Gaara I bit my lip drawing blood, Gaara started moving faster and harder earning appreciative moans from both of us, then I couldn't fight it anymore, my eyes slid half close looking at Gaara tiredly. Gaara seemed too noticed and kissed me surprisingly gentle then I felt my eyes close in Gaara's embrace.

I felt so warm in Gaara's arms that I didn't want to open my eyes. I snuggled closer to Gaara, he was mine and he owned me and I was his. I shifted closer and Gaara slipped a hand between my thighs instantly waking me, I studied Gaara's amused face. I sighed and forced myself to relax, then I happened to see the clock on my desk, I sat up and realized that I was late; I quickly leapt from the bed and gathered my clothes that were scattered around the room. Gaara watched me disappointed. "where are you going?" Gaara asked lazily. "t-the h-hospital, I-I'm late." I stuttered. Gaara sat up my blanket hiding his lower torso, "you're a volunteer right?" "H-Hai but s-sometime t-they need m-my help." I answered as I slipped on a skirt, Gaara deserted the bed and crept closer to me, I flushed red, "stay." He ordered I opened my mouth to object but Gaara silenced me with his mouth, I closed my eyes and forgot what I was…"Hinata? Are you in there?" Hanabi shouted and began banging on the door, I jerked away from Gaara, "H-Hai, H-Hanabi, i-is f-father e-eating?" "yes, you're going to be late." "t-thanks H-Hanabi." I stuttered and clipped on my bra and then tugged on a fresh shirt and Gaara played with a lock of my hair still stark naked for some reason my eyes kept slipping back to him. Gaara tugged on his clothes and walked to my window and opened it, "Hinata come with me to my apartment, I'm sure they could spend one day without you." Gaara said and I felt myself moving toward him, Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and sand spun around us and we were in a room at the Hokage's tower, I looked around amazed, I never been here before. Gaara kissed my neck and I turned around and captured his lips with mine. He snorted and slipped a hand up my skirt and I slipped a hand up his shirt, he grinned and pulled me over to the bed, I moved willingly after him and he slipped his tongue around mine and we moved in an elegant dance, I sat on Gaara's lap and we both fought for control but unlike yesterday I didn't give in, Gaara hand one hand at the base of my spine and the other on my thigh both sending chills through me, both of my hands were on his chest, we kissed it seemed for hours then Gaara laid me on my back and once again slipped a hand up my skirt and I pressed my thigh against his member and he bit my lips gently making me moan again. He slipped his hand up my shirt and fiddle with my bra making me squirm in desire, "Gaara-oh shit!" came a surprised voice, Gaara pulled away looking irritated, I looked toward the door to see Gaara's brother, Kankuro. "Get out." Gaara growled with his hand still on my hip, I blushed and looked away, Kankuro mumbled an apology and left, I tapped his chin, "Gaara-" I was cut off by Gaara's lips.

I lay comfortable against Gaara, he was asleep with his head on my shoulder, and I fiddled with his blood red hair amazed that this boy wanted me, meek Hinata. I shifted and Gaara groaned and shifted with me, I smirked and laid my cheek against Gaara's hair I felt something warm stir in the base of my stomach as I looked at Gaara and I realized that I loved him. I heard someone knock on the door, I looked at it and gently shook Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara wake up, someone is at the door." I whispered in his ear and Gaara open his piercing green eyes and glanced at the door and he twitched his fingers and a sand clone of himself appeared and walked toward the door, "what?" the clone said, "Gaara we have a dinner in five get ready, you're going to meet the Hyugas' and the Uchihas' and some others." "fine Temari, I be right down." The clone sighed and closed the door and dissipated I crawled from his arms, "I've got to go!" "why?" "I'm going to have to be present at the dinner and if they don't find me at the hospital they will use the Bakugan to find me and they'll see me here." I warned as I slipped on my shoes than ran from the room and out of the building I ran to the hospital and looked around to see Sakura, "d-did any o-of my family m-members c-come h-here?" "no…not yet but where were you?" Sakura asked as she readjusted a pile of charts in her arms, "I g-got c-carried a-away, s-summer." I mumbled and Sakura laughed, "Hinata-sama." Came a growl, I turned to see Neji, I walked over to him, "yes, Neji-nii-san?" "you are need at the house." "Hai." I said and followed neji the servants had me dressed. And me, father, and Hanabi also Neji were in a carriage heading toward the Hokage tower Father looked at me "Hinata, I want you to catch the eye of the Kazekage of the sand," "H-Hai f-father." I stuttered wondering what he'd do if he knew what I did with the Kazekage of the sand yesterday night and this morning. We arrived and I sat close to Gaara like father said and while the band was playing music I told Gaara what father said in a whisper and Gaara snorted and poked at a piece of seaweed, "mate I think I may be able to make you mine." Gaara whispered and I flushed with pleasure at his words and nodded and I decided that I would trust him. After the dinner, Gaara talked to father by himself and father smiled and nodded and Gaara pinned me with his eyes and a small smile touched his lips and he turned away.

I was sitting in my room and I was folding my clothes, father informed me that Gaara asked for me and he agreed so I was gathering my stuff for I was going to go with him to Suna and there we'll get married and until then I was supposed to stay with him and bond with him. I smiled, they didn't even know and I was glad, it was Gaara's and my secret. I brushed my long lavender hair from my face and carried my stuff to my bed and placed it in my bag, I noticed sand on my floor, I looked around to see Gaara in a chair by my corner, "Hinata." "Gaara-sama." I said and bobbed my head and Gaara laughed deep in his throat, "mate you are an amazing woman." Gaara said and stood and grabbed an armful of clothes and dropped it in the bag and kissed me, I closed my eyes and blinked dazed from the kiss, Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist, "we'll come back for the clothes." Gaara said husky and pecked my lips stopping my complaints. I leaned into him "Gaara you are impossible to argue with." Gaara laughed and scooped me up and carried me toward the bed, I looked at him amused, I kissed him as he ripped my clothes off, I laughed at his desperation and started moving away from him teasing him until he seemed about to curse in frustration, he pinned me and the kiss deepened and I moved with him.

I awoke to yelling; I looked around and realized that it was in the apartment above us in the hokage tower; I shifted and realized that Gaara was on his side watching me; I raised an eyebrow, "Gaara," "…" Gaara said nothing but pulled me back to him I laughed and relaxed that is until I noticed that he squirt me all over with his 'seed' last night, I sat up and looked around, "where's that bathroom?" "…you can take a shower but you have no clothes," Gaara mused and now I understood why Gaara made me leave my clothes last night, I sighed and looked around, "can I borrow your shirt?" "…" again Gaara did not respond I took a shower noting that I had bruises all over my arms and legs and a bit on my stomach/ waist. I dried myself and slipped on Gaara's shirt, Gaara shredded all my clothes I wore yesterday so all I was wearing was his shirt and I never felt so…venerable. I walked out of the bathroom noting that Gaara was watching my every move, I looked at him and we looked at each other, Gaara moved from his seat and sat by me, "cold?" he whispered in my ear and I leaned into him blushing. Was he always so-I looked at Gaara shocked, I just saw Kankuro's face in the back room, Gaara noting my surprise stood and walked into the room and opened the door and barked at his brother to leave the room.


End file.
